Abigail
'Abigail Panther '(Abby for short, and formerly Panthina) is a female panther who appears as a main villain in Soaring Squadron Skyranger. History At the age of 5, Abigail was kidnapped by Lizaham and was taken up to Captain Bananabeard's ship and was raised to be a villain. While she spent the past decade in space with Bananabeard's crew, her brother, Kenneth was on Earth searching for her. As a villain, she acted quite cruel towards the Skyranger and had sent out a couple of monsters of the week. But when the Avenger Knight came on board to ship to search for her and revealed his identity to her, Panthina saw this as her chance to escape and returned to the surface with her brother. After joining the Skyrangers, she ditched her old armor and wore a casual dress. She and Kenneth stayed with Dina Daschsman until the end of the series. After the death of Bananerbos, Abby and Kenneth's parents showed up to Skyranger city and they reunited as a family, making their new home in Skyranger city. Medievalger Vs. Skyranger Six months after Bananerbos was defeated, Abigail went with her brother to England to help the Skyrangers and Medievalgers. She briefly resumed the identity of Panthina to lure the brainwashed Skyrangers into a trap, giving the Medievalgers time to undo the brainwashing. After the Skyrangers were brought back to their senses, she and Kenneth explored around England while the Skyrangers and Medievalgers battled against the monsters. After the team-up, she, her brother, and the Skyrangers returned back to Skyranger City. Trivia *Abigail's backstory of being a villain, and later being revealed as the long lost sister of Kenneth is similar to Karone/Astronama from Power Rangers In Space. Both had been abducted by a villain at a young age and raised to be evil. A difference however is that while Karone temporarily reformed after reuniting with her brother, Andros, and wouldn't permanently reform until Countdown To Destruction, Abigail immediately reforms permanently and remains an ally to the Skyrangers for the remainder of the series. **Interestingly enough, they also both became Pink Rangers sometime after their series had ended, with Karone becoming the second Pink Galaxy Ranger in Lost Galaxy and Abigail becoming Sky Pink in Soaring Squadron: Skyranger Returns. A difference is that Karone was on the core team and was on a different team from her brother's, while Abigail was the seventh ranger, but eighth hero if her brother is counted despite being an extra hero, to join the team. *Abigail is the first of the following. **The first main villain to turn good during the series as opposed to before or at the end of the series. **The first reformed villain to become a ranger (Barry doesn't count since he had been an ally to the Foresgers for the whole series as he had reformed before the series). **The first Returns Special Ranger to be an existing character, rather than a new character like her predecessor, Vulpes Lupis. Category:Soaring Squadron: Skyranger Category:Panthers Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Siblings Category:Pink Rangers Category:Returns Special Rangers Category:Villains who turn good